bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Wish You Were Here (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Wish You Were Here", Season 2, episode 34, 74th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bear Drops Them Off Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear Tells Us What Missing Is and What Do You Think? Ojo: It wouldn't be the same without you, Bear. I don't want to go! {The word "Missing" appears after the envelope forms.} Bear Shows the Picture / Saves it in Treelo's Book {Bear holds up a picture of Treelo's memory.} {Cut to: Living Room} Go to Bed, Sleepy Head {Cut to: Bedroom} {Flashback: Living Room - Go to Bed, Sleepy Head} Every time I go to bed These monsters come around With their scary faces Making lots of scary sounds I know they're only in my mind But it really isn't fair 'Cause they're such big, scary monsters And I'm just a little bear (Ojo, when monsters come into your head at night, you just have to send them on their way.) (What do you mean, Bear?) (Well) Whenever I can't sleep I think of things I like to do Like talking to the moon at night Or playing my kazoo I dream about tomorrow Or about what I did today And pretty soon those monsters go away (Really?) (Really.) Go to Bed, Sleepy Head Dream of stories that you've read and think of all the things you'd like to do (I don't know, Bear.) Just go to bed, you sleepy head Your dreams will watch over you (Well, I'll give it a try. Hmm... hey!) I'll think of swimming in a lake Or wishing on a star Or splashing through the mud Or eating honey by the jar (Mmm.) So listen up, you monsters Don't you come into my mind This little bear is now the dreaming kind So Go to Bed, Sleepy Head Dream of stories that you've read I'll think of all the things I like to do Just go to bed, you sleepy head Your dreams will watch over you (Ahhhhhh.) Your dreams will watch (Ojo?) over youuuu. {Flashback ends as the camera pans.} Bear: Yeah, that Ojo. She is one great little bear, isn't she? Bear: {to Snowbear} Um, So Snowbear, don't you worry, Ojo will be back to play with you very soon. Dear Grandma {Cut to: Kitchen} {Flashback: What's in the Mail, Today?} Tutter (Dear Grandma) Thank you for mending the holes in my clothes For making me waffles For wiping my nose For sewing me warm winter booties to cover my toes Whoa Thanks for the chocolate cakes covered with cheese For teaching me how to say "thanks" in Chinese For buying me Supermouse band-aids to cover my knees Bear You wanna say all that This piece of paper's too small Tutter (Oh gee, you're right, Bear.) Bear How 'bout Dear Grandma Flutter, Love, Tutter Tutter (with Bear) I guess that says it all You taught me to squeak and to scurry and scrawl (Scurry and crawl) You taught me to gnaw my way right through a wall (Right through a wall) You showed me the best way to slam dunk a basketball Bear (Really?) Tutter (with Bear) Oh, Granny! There's so much to say Wanna sing, wanna shout (Dear Grandma Flutter) I just hope I'm not leaving anything out (Me too!) But I know that you know Just what I am talking about Bear So many things to say Why not just give her a call? Tutter (No, Bear. I don't need to.) Dear Grandma Flutter, Love, Tutter You know that says it all Tutter and Bear Dear Grandma Flutter, Love, Tutter I guess that says it all. Shadow's Song {The flashback is over and Bear places the red envelope on the table.} Bear (finishes licking the stamp): Boy, Tutter sure loves his Grandma Flutter, huh. Gee, I really miss Tutter and everyone. But they've only been gone a little while. Has that ever happen to you? Have you ever miss somebody as soon as they've gone? (sighs, but hears laugh offscreen) Did you hear that? (puts hand in ear to hear another laugh offset) That sounds like Shadow's laugh. (looks around) Oh, it's so good to hear her. Let's go find her. (leaves the kitchen and enters the Downstairs Hallway) Shadow! Yoo-hoo! Shadow! Are you here? (to the audience) I can't wait to see her! Do you? I wonder where she's hiding. Hey! I know! Let's sing our song! Okay? (begins singing) ♪ Oh where oh where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is (looks down and peeks up) Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where can Shadow Be? ♪♪ (camera pans to see under a horse picture and hollers longer) Shadow! (Shadow appears under the horse picture and laughs.) (Bear looks on the floor, peeks up at the opposite direction, looks on the floor deeper.) Shadow: Hey, you big old Bear! I'm over ♪ he-reee! ♪ (Bear looks Shadow on the right wall, made a big jump and startled.) Bear: AAAH!! Shadow! Thank goodness! I mean, Hey, Shadow, it's great to see you today. Shadow: Well, It's nice to see you too, Bear. I missed you. Bear: {looks concerned} You did? Wow. I'm kind of missing everybody else today too. {Shadow turns to her right position.} Hey, I was wondering, do you have a story for us today? Shadow: Of course, Bear. I've always got a story for you and today I've got one you wouldn't want to miss. Bear: Ooh. Shadow: (laughing) Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow-In a cavern *bat passes making sounds* Shadow-In a canyon *coyote howls like a wolf* Shadow-Excavatin' for a mine 49er-Why? I'm doing this. *continues working on the mine* Shadow-Dwelt a miner, 49er 49er-49? I'm only 40! Shadow-And his daughter Clementine Clementine-I'm Clementine, hi pop! 49er and Shadow-Oh my darling Horse and Shadow-Oh my darling Rattlesnake and Shadow-Oh my darling Clementine Meerkats and Shadow-You were lost and gone forever 49er and Shadow-Dreadful sorry, Clementine. Clementine-Pop, I'm just on my way to school. I'll email you. 49er-What's email? *waves his hand* Bye bye, Clementine. *Clementine leaves with her pick up truck* We'll miss you. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great song. Clementine. Shadow: Yes, it is. That miner really loved his daughter. Bear: Yes, yes, he did, he did, indeed, Shadow. He did. Um, hey, I know. How about another story? Shadow: Another story? Bear: Yes. Just watch. Shadow: Oh, well, I'd love to, Bear. But I'm supposed to go swimming with the Shadows at the pond. Bear: (leans back) Oh, well, Okay, Shadow, You go ahead. Shadow: Bear? Is everything all right? What Do These Balloons Belong To? / Otter Love {Cut to: The Otter Pond} Bear: {about the yellow balloons} Hmm. You know, I bet these balloons belong to Pip and Pop. Pip Sometimes when you're workin' Pop Or hard at play Pip There's a feelin' that you get Pip and Pop That won't go away Pop It's a warm glow From deep inside Pip And it feels so good Pip and Pop You can't hide Pop That smile on your face When you're walkin' around Pip With your spirits so high Your feet don't touch the ground Pop That warm, fuzzy glow Pip We're singin' about Pip and Pop They call it love And it makes us wanna shout! L-O-V-E love Bear Yeah Pip and Pop We just can't get enough Bear Sing it, fellas Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Uh-huh Pip and Pop It's Otter Love Bear Go on and tell me more About the way that you adore Pop Now whether it's for bears Pip Or lemurs Pip and Pop Or mice Pip Otter love's the best Pip and Pop 'Cause you're gettin' it twice Pop But with all the many different kinds of love out there Pip and Pop We just can't decide on our favorite, Bear Bear It's not one kind of love you're dreamin' of Pip and Pop (Gasp) Pop That's it! Pip and Pop We love love! L-O-V-E love Bear Oh yeah Pip and Pop We just can't get enough Bear Get a little closer Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Mm-hmm Pip and Pop It's Otter Love Bear It's so rare The way you care Go on, declare Share your love Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Don't be shy Pip and Pop We just can't get enough Bear These otters love to sing 'Cause it's a many-splendored thing Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Uh-huh Pip and Pop It's Otter Love Bear Their heads are reelin' 'Cause they're feelin' so appealin' Bear, Pip and Pop They / we love love Bear's Friends Came Back Luna Tells Bear he Lost His Friends / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: Living Room - Night: Bear is sitting on the steps of the stairway.} {Cut to: Outside the Attic} Bear: I would love to, Luna. And By the way, Please visit me again real soon, because I don't want to miss you. Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts